Shatter
by Child of Insanity
Summary: Draco's getting married, and Harry's been invited to the wedding. Can he keep his heart from shattering as he watches his lover leave him for someone else? And who is the mystery bride?


Yay! I'm doing so well with my uploading! Four fics/chapters in three days! Go me!  
  
Summary: Draco's getting married, and Harry's invited to the wedding. Can he keep his heart from shattering as he watches his lover leave him for someone else? And who is the mystery bride?  
  
Warning: DOES NOT CONTAIN SPOILERS. But does contain slash, pretty slash. Don't like don't read, or at least don't flame. All characters belong to J.K.R, who is mean and nasty because of who she killed in OotP.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
~Shatter~  
  
Harry Potter had never thought that he would attend any sort of formal gathering at the Malfoy Manor, let alone Draco Malfoy's marriage. But Draco had invited him, and he could *never* turn Draco Malfoy down, even though he didn't yet know who Draco was marrying.  
  
Even though he knew his heart would shatter, at the words, 'I do.'  
  
They had been lovers since their seventh year, when Lucius Malfoy had received a one way to Azkaban and the Dementor's Kiss, and Harry had decided that without his fathers influence, Draco could be a decent person. Their seventh year was five years ago, and neither one had felt the urge to break the ties that bound them, the ties of something that on one hand, wasn't love, but on the other, was. They were closer than almost seven years of rivalry should have let them be, close enough for reading each other's facial expressions to be like reading a familiar book, close enough to occasionally finish each other's sentences, and close enough, that when they were apart, they would count the seconds until they were together again. But apparantly not close enough to prevent a wedding, nor for Draco to let Harry know who it was that he was marrying.  
  
Looking around the huge ball room that the wedding was being held in, he saw many faces that he didn't recognize, and only a few that he did. Of those few, none belonged to people that he cared to associate with, all being former Slytherin's or Death Eaters, still searching for leadership in the form of the younger Malfoy. Harry had tried to convince Hermione and Ron to come with him, but Hermione was caring for her sick mother, and Ron had expressly told Harry that he wouldn't be seen dead at any kind of occasion involving a Malfoy. So he was alone, and had to face the marriage of his lover, without the support of his best friends.   
  
Moving through the crowd of people silently, he avoided the few people who tried to talk to him, and those who shot him dark glares. With a sigh he began making a beeline for one of the seats, mentally kicking himself for showing up. He really needed to learn how to say no to Draco.   
  
As an arm wrapped around his waist, and a blond head rested on his shoulder, soft hair tickling his neck, he realised that saying no was going to be easier said than done.  
  
"Enjoying the party, *darling*?" Harry shivered. Draco was the only person he knew who could make 'darling' sound like a dirty word.  
  
"No." Harry answered honestly. "You have terrible taste in friends. Most of them look like they want my head on a plate."  
  
"Mmhmm..." Draco murmurred against Harry. "Fame does have that effect. And jealousy. They all want to get in my stunning designer pants, but you're the lucky one who managed. I hope you feel priviledged."  
  
"Oh, I do." Harry replied, turning around so that he was facing Draco. "Although apparantly I'm not the only one who's managed. Feel like telling me who the lucky girl is yet?"  
  
Draco shook his head, humming softly beneath his breath. "That, my dear man, is a secret." He smirked at Harry. "But don't worry, you'll find out soon." His smirked turned to a grimace. "At least as soon as these people stop mingling, and sit down." He pulled out his wand, pointing it at his throat. "Sonorus." He coughed, the sound magnified by the spell he had just cast. "Ah, that's better. Alright everyone, take a seat, my moment of glory is about to begin." He made shooing motions with his hand at the gathering of people. Then placed a hand on the small of Harry's back, pushing him to a seat at the very front of the room.  
  
"Wish me luck." Draco whispered, kissing Harry softly.  
  
Harry found himself torn between asking why he would want to wish Draco luck, when he was getting married to someone else, and smiling encouragingly at his lover. He reluctantly settled for the latter. "Good luck."  
  
With a sultry smile to Harry, Draco turned and made his way to the front of hall, where a some sort of raised dias had been set up. It stood about a foot off the ground, and was elegantly decorated in crimson and silver. He stepped up onto it, waiting patiently for everyone to settle into his seats, then smiled charmingly at his now captive audience.  
  
"Thank you for coming everyone," Draco said, his charming smile sincere, gaze wandering the room slowly so that it looked as if he was indeed thanking *everyone* there. It was a gift of Draco's, to make each and every person feel as if they were the only thing that mattered to him, and Harry admired it greatly, wishing that he possessed even a shred of Draco's skills with people. "I am truly honored to have you all here to celebrate with me. I realise that you're all wishing that I'd hurry up and let you in on the secret - who it is exactly that I'm marrying-" He grinned at his audience, as if letting them in on private joke, and Harry felt a mixture of confusion and wonder. He wasn't the only one who didn't know who Draco's mysterious bride-to-be was, at least, but that knowledge only served to make him even more puzzled. How could no one else know? What about the bride's parents? Her friends? Surely they had been invited to the mystery wedding, and must therefore know who she was. He shifted in his seat, uncomfortable despite the soft cushions beneath him. Draco liked to be mysterious, but sometimes that sense of mystery could be overwhelming, and even a little annoying. He chewed his lip distractedly as Draco continued with his speech. "and I promise that you will find out soon, but first I must present the man who will be perfor ming the ceremony, an esteemed wizard who I am sure you all know." A gesture to the curtains behind the dias, and he stepped back, to enthusiastic clapping.  
  
Harry blinked when the curtains parted, mouth hanging open in shock as the wizard Draco had been talking about stepped through. Others in the room were doing the same.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry caught Draco's eye, trying to convey his confusion, and hoping desperately for some kind of explanation as to why Draco Malfoy would be allowing their former school master, a man who Draco had expressed his dislike for on many an occasion, to perform the ceremony. Draco simply tilted his head to the side slightly, smirking, as Dumbledore coughed loudly to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Good afternoon, everyone," Dumbledore remarked, looking around the room. Harry felt suddenly nervous, he was sure that Dumbledore's twinkling gaze had rested on him longer than it had on everyone else. "as young Mister Malfoy," Harry's nervousness abated, and he managed to smile - Dumbledore still used the same form of address for Draco as he had when they were at school. "has already informed you, I shall be conducting this ceremony, and I feel extremely honored to be doing so. I was fortunate enough to teach Draco as a boy, and his new partner, and I am delighted to be here at their wedding today. I wish them both a happy, and fullfilling life." Excited murmurrs flowed through the room, Dumbledore had just given away something about Draco's mystery bride, and now a fair few people knew that they had gone to school with her. Dumbledore grinned widely, ovbviously enjoying the reaction his statement he had received. Draco's expression revealed nothing. Dumbledore's eyes came to rest on Harry once again, and he made an exclamation of delight as if he had only just noticed him. "I'd like to ask a close friend of Draco's to step up here, if I may." Dumbledore said. Harry thought that Dumbledore asking was rather pointless, it wasn't as if anyone could stop him from doing whatever he wanted. He found himself cringing as Dumbledore continued. "Everyone," Harry's former headmaster said dramatically. "I present Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry groaned under his breath, and made his way onto the dias, glaring at Draco as he did. The expression on Draco's face let him know that his lover was enjoying his discomfort immensely. He stopped beside the blond Slytherin, arms hanging nervously by his side. "I am going to *kill* you, when this is over." He whispered harshly out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Of course." Draco whispered back, taking hold of Harry's arm and stepping forward, pulling him along. Dumbledore moved forward, expression suddenly solemn and looked into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Harry James Potter," Dumbledore said, voice serious. "Do you take this man, Draco Ignacious Malfoy, to be your husband?"  
  
Harry blinked, looking rapidly from Dumbledore to Draco and then back again, eyes wide beneath his glasses. "What?" he said dumbly. He must have heard Dumbledore wrong.  
  
Dumbledore's solemn expression dissolved into one of his familiar, twinkling smiles. "I said, 'Do you take this man, Draco Ignacious Malfoy, to be your husband?"  
  
The room was dead silent, absent even of the sound of movement, and Harry's response was clearly audible. "Oh. My. God." He turned to Draco, face pale but indignant. "I really am going to kill you this time, Malfoy." He growled. He turned back to Dumbledore, not enjoying the smug expression on Draco's face. "But, yes, anyway. I do."  
  
Dumbledore's grin widened even futher, and he turned to Draco. "Draco Ignacious Malfoy, do you take this man, Harry James Potter, to be your husband?"  
  
Dully, Harry realised that wedding ceremonies usually contained more words, and that Draco's middle name was really quite laughable. The two realisations didn't quite go with each other, though, so he discarded them, and held his breath while he waited for Draco's response. It was loud and clear when it came, echoing in the hall, and Harry's mind. "I do."  
  
"Excellent." Dumbledore exclaimed, clapping his hands together in delight. "You may now kiss the..." he paused, brows furrowing momentarily. "...groom."  
  
As Draco pressed his lips to Harry's, the former Gryffindor realised with a twinge, that it really was impossible to say no to Draco Malfoy.  
  
~Fin~  
  
So? Did you like? Hate? Review and let me know! 


End file.
